Im Schein des Mondes
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: One-Shot zum 7. Conan-Movie


Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen One-Shot von mir

Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen One-Shot von mir!

Ihr seid überrascht, dass es bereits wieder etwas von mir gibt? Ja, ich auch. Dabei war diese Geschichte gar nicht geplant...

Gestern Abend hab ich mir den 7. Conan-Movie angeschaut, und dabei ist mir diese Idee gekommen. Ich hoffe, man merkt, dass ich die Inspiration dafür wirklich nur von diesem Film hab, und von keinem anderen.

Der Film selber hat sehr schön gezeigt, wie traurig diese ganze Geschichte von Ran und Shinichi eigentlich ist. Das treibt einem doch glatt die Tränen in die Augen. snif Bei mir war das jedenfalls so, und als dann am Schluss das Lied "Time After Time" von Mai Kuraki lief, ging es nicht mehr anders. seufz Der Abspann hat mir sehr gefallen, euch auch? Er war einfach wunderschön.

All jene, die den Film zumindest auf Deutsch gesehen haben, werden wissen, welchen Satz von Ran ich in diese Story übernommen hab, oder?

So, ich glaube, ich habe jetzt alles gesagt, und wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

Bis gleich!

Euer

Shinichi

--

Im Schein des Mondes

Das Licht des Vollmondes erhellte den Nachthimmel über dem Beika-Park und liess das Wasser des kleinen Baches, der durch den ganzen Park floss, hell aufglitzern.

"Sieh mal!"

Ran machte mit ausgestreckten Armen eine Pirouette. "Das ist wunderschön! Der Vollmond, die Kirschblüten, der ganze Park, und das Wasser! Mein Gott, das ist wirklich wunderschön!"

Obwohl Ran fast tagtäglich im Park war und ihre kleine Trainingsrunde drehte, so hatte sie ihn noch nie in seiner ganzen Pracht gesehen. Sie hatte den Park noch nie bei Mondschein gesehen. Shinichi wusste das, darum hatte er ihr vorgeschlagen, ihn zu einem Nachtspaziergang zu begleiten. Diesen Vorschlag hatte Kogoro zwar aufs Heftigste abgelehnt, Ran selber jedoch dankend angenommen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Shinichi wieder im Schilde führte, sie hatte aber vollstes Vertrauen in ihn. Und nun waren sie hier.

"Oh mein Gott!", stiess Ran hervor, packte Shinichi am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn ans Ufer des kleinen Baches. In diesem Moment schwammen mehrere hundert Kirschblüten im Wasser an ihnen vorbei, und im Mondlicht erschien das blassrosa der Blüten glänzend weiss.

Ran seufzte leise und schmiegte sich an Shinichi, der sie sanft in den Arm nahm.

"Sag mal, Shinichi", unterbrach Ran die Stille der Nacht. "Wie komme ich eigentlich zu der Ehre, hier und jetzt, in dieser schönen Nacht, an diesem schönen Ort, mit dir zusammen zu sein?" Sie sah nach oben in Shinichis Gesicht und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Shinichi lächelte, und er strich kurz seiner Freundin eine Strähne aus den Augen.

'Wie schön ihre Augen doch waren, besonders im Mondschein', dachte er im Stillen. Dann begann er zu sprechen.

"Nun ja, vor gut zwei Monaten war ich mit einem Fall beschäftigt", sagte er, und klang dabei nicht erfreut. "Es war kurz vor Vollmond, als ich abreisen musste, weisst du noch?"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Es war doch der Fall, den du lösen musstest, oder?", fragte Ran. "Weil dein Vater den Leuten gesagt hatte, du würdest ihn übernehmen."

"Genau. Der Fall selber war dann nicht so ungefährlich, wie mein Vater gesagt hatte, und doch schaffte ich es, unverletzt aus der ganzen Sache rauszukommen. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", fügte Shinichi hinzu und sah zum hellen Mond hoch. "An jenem Abend, an dem auch Vollmond war und ich zufälligerweise auf einer Terrasse war, hab ich mich an eine unserer Verabredungen erinnert."

"Und an welche?", fragte Ran und sah wieder zum Bach hinunter, dessen Wasser noch immer mehre Kirschblütenblätter mit sich trug. Sie wusste nicht, warum Shinichi plötzlich so zögernd geredet hatte. Ihm war es scheinbar unangenehm, dieses Thema anzusprechen...

"Ich meinte jene Verabredung, zu der ich satte zwei Stunden zu spät kam, weil ich sie total vergessen hatte", kam es fast lautlos von Shinichi.

Ran sah hoch, in Shinichis Gesicht, und schaute direkt in seine traurigen Augen.

"Shinichi, du... ich...", begann Ran stotternd, doch sie konnte nicht weiterreden. Noch nie hatte sie Shinichi mit solchen Augen gesehen. Noch nie. Sie fröstelte.

Shinichi, der nicht wollte, dass Ran sich erkältete, zog sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie seiner Freundin über die Schultern.

"Es tut mir so leid, Ran", sagte Shinichi und umarmte sie. "Ich wollte dich nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich weiss nicht, was damals in mich gefahren ist oder an was ich gedacht hab, dass ich so etwas Wichtiges einfach vergessen konnte. Bitte verzeih mir, Ran. Bitte."

Ran hatte Tränen in den Augen, als Shinichi sich leicht von ihr löste, um in ihr Gesicht schauen zu können. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, und war demnach überrascht, ein Lächeln in Rans Gesicht entdecken zu können.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte nun auch über Shinichis Gesicht, als er weitersprach.

"Ich weiss, ich komme etwas spät, doch ich möchte... Ich möchte dir das hier schenken. Als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir."

Er drückte ihr eine Schatulle in die Hände. Ran spürte sofort, dass sie mit Samt überzogen war, denn das Gefühl kannte sie gut.

Rans Blick löste sich zögernd von Shinichis Gesicht und heftete sich nun auf das Kästchen in ihrer Hand. Ganz langsam öffnete sie den Deckel der Schatulle – und ihr klappte die Kinnlade runter.

In diesem Kästchen befand sich ein wahrer Schatz. Es war ein silberner Armreif, der überirdisch schön im hellen Mondlicht glänzte. Ein kleiner Edelstein glitzerte ihr entgegen, und bei näherem Betrachten erkannte Ran, dass es ein Diamant war. Dass er echt war, zweifelte sie keine Sekunde an.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie und konnte den Blick gar nicht von diesem wertvollen Schmuckstück lösen. "Oh mein Gott", wiederholte sie. "Das ist ja...!"

Endlich sah sie hoch, klappte den Deckel wieder zu und fiel Shinichi um den Hals.

"Vielen Dank, Shinichi!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, sondern zog Ran wieder zu sich. Er wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass Ran ihm verziehen hatte, und er lächelte glücklich. Shinichi befand sich auf Wolke Sieben.

"Aber...", kam es dann von Ran, und Shinichi erstarrte. Plötzlich war die Wolke weg, und er stürzte in die Tiefe. Sofort hoffte er, dass jetzt nicht das eintrat, was er befürchtete.

'Bitte nicht', flehte er in Gedanken. 'Bitte nicht.'

"Das kann ich ja gar nicht annehmen", fuhr Ran fort und löste sich wieder von ihrem Freund. "Der Armreif muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben! So etwas Wertvolles kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen."

"Doch, das kannst du", redete Shinichi ihr zu und war innerlich sehr erleichtert, dass seine Befürchtungen nicht wahr wurden. "Ich möchte den Reif nämlich nicht in den Laden zurückbringen müssen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst. Bitte Ran. Behalte ihn. Du hast ihn dir verdient." Shinichi verstummte kurz, doch dann sprach er weiter. "Der Verkäufer hat mir gesagt, dass er etwas eingravieren würde, wenn ich das wünschte."

"Was?"

Sofort klappte Ran die Schatulle wieder auf und nahm vorsichtig den Armreif heraus. Doch als sie sich die Rückseite ansah, entdeckte sie keine Gravur. Da war rein gar nichts.

"Ich dachte, ich überlasse das dir. Du kannst entscheiden, was du eingravieren lassen möchtest. Es ist schliesslich dein Armreif."

Shinichi lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, und auch Ran huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Sie nickte.

Nun wieder auf Wolke Sieben zurückgekehrt, stand Shinichi, mit Ran im Arm, am kleinen Bach im Park. Das Wasser trug keine Blütenblätter mehr mit sich, da es jetzt windstill war. Vorher hatte der Wind immer dafür gesorgt, dass Kirschblüten ins Wasser hinabsegelten. Jetzt nicht mehr. Doch das war dem jungen Pärchen egal. Sie hatten einander, mehr brauchten sie gar nicht.

Shinichi konnte sich glücklich schätzen, das Mädchen, das er liebte, an seiner Seite zu haben. Und Ran ging es genauso.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg sprachen die beiden nur wenige Worte, und erst, als sie vor Kogoros Detektei standen, wagte Shinichi eine Frage zu stellen.

"Sag mal, Ran, als ich damals zu spät zum Date kam..." begann er und verstummte kurz.

"Ja?", fragte Ran und sah ihn gespannt an.

"Also ich... ich wollte gerne wissen, warum du... warum du mir damals nicht wenigstens eine gescheuert hast. Du hättest schliesslich allen Grund dazu gehabt."

Ran brach in lautes Lachen aus, sie riss sich aber sofort wieder zusammen und verstummte. Es war schliesslich mitten in der Nacht. Dennoch konnte sie ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, und erst wenige Augenblicke später konnte sie endlich auf Shinichis Worte eine Antwort geben.

"Ich konnte es nicht", gestand sie und lächelte ihn an. "Ich konnte dir nicht böse sein, immerhin bist du ja wirklich noch aufgetaucht. Und du warst unverletzt. Weisst du, wenn man lange auf jemanden wartet, dann ist das Wiedersehen immer etwas Besonderes."

Erleichtert über ihre Antwort nahm Shinichi Ran in die Arme und küsste sie, ehe er sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam, wieder losliess.

"Wenn dein Vater uns so gesehen hätte, würde er mich umbringen wollen", lachte er.

"Da hast du vielleicht Recht", neckte Ran ihn. "Aber ich sollte wohl besser hochgehen, nicht dass er doch noch auf dumme Ideen kommt."

"Schade. Ich könnte die ganze Nacht hier mit dir stehen."

"Bloss nicht", sagte Ran und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. "So erkältest du dich noch. Zumal du mir ja deine Jacke gegeben hast."

"Stimmt, auch wieder wahr. Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen, ja?"

"Auf jeden Fall! Und danke noch mal für diesen schönen Abend!"

Shinichi nickte, hob lächelnd die Hand zum Gruss und machte sich auf seinen Heimweg, während Ran die Treppe hochstieg. Dass sie vergessen hatte, Shinichi seine Jacke zurückzugeben, obwohl sie gerade vorhin darüber gesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie nicht.

Ohne Umwege ging Ran in ihr Zimmer und legte die Schatulle mit dem Armreif auf ihren Schreibtisch neben das Foto, das sie und Shinichi im Tropical-Land zeigte. Jetzt, im Licht ihrer Zimmerlampe, erkannte sie, dass die Schatulle blau war. Blaue Schatulle, silberner Armreif. Passend!

Jetzt, da sie alleine war, konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Sie öffnete die Schatulle erneut, holte das Schmuckstück heraus und legte den Armreif an. Er passte wie angegossen.

"Einfach wunderschön", murmelte sie und seufzte kurz. Dann löschte sie das Licht, öffnete ihr Fenster und setzte sich auf dessen Rahmen, damit sich noch ein paar Minuten den Vollmond betrachten konnte. Dessen Licht liess ihren Armreif wieder glitzern und glänzen, was Rans Aufmerksamkeit erneut völlig in ihren Bann zog.

In diesem Moment leuchtete ihr Handy auf. Eine Nachricht kam an. Ein Blick von ihr genügte, um zu wissen, dass Shinichi ihr geschrieben hatte. Neugierig, was er jetzt noch wollte, öffnete Ran die Nachricht.

Die Worte, die ihr entgegenleuchteten, trieben Ran wieder die Tränen in die Augen, und sie drückte das kleine Gerät fest an ihre Brust.

"Danke", murmelte sie und schloss glücklich die Augen. "Vielen Dank, Shinichi", wiederholte sie. "Ich dich auch."

Diese kurze SMS von Shinichi war ganz allein für sie bestimmt. Niemand auf der ganzen, weiten Welt würde sie jemals zu lesen kriegen, das schwor sich Ran. Niemand.

Noch immer lächelnd warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihren neuen Armreif und sah dann wieder zum silbern leuchtenden Mond hoch.

Das Wunderbarste, was man im Leben lernen kann,

ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden.

Owari

--

Das wars auch schon wieder, liebe Leser. Und auch ihr werdet den SMS-Text nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr fragt euch warum? Weil ich ihn selber nicht kenne. heul Ran hat ihn mir nicht gezeigt und wir ihn mir auch nie zeigen, da kann ich betteln und flehen, so viel ich will. xD

Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, ob wir wollen oder nicht.

Im Moment fällt mir nichts mehr ein, was ich euch noch sagen könnte, darum werde ich mich hiermit verabschieden. Sollten aber noch Fragen zur Story auftauchen, meldet euch doch bei mir!

Bitte schreibt mir, wie euch meine Romanze im Mondschein gefallen hat!

Bis zum nächsten Mal und einen schönen Sonntag wünsche ich noch!

euch alle knuddel

Euer

Shinichi


End file.
